Missed Opportunities
by Andre Tetreault
Summary: Rory finally knows the truth about Tristin


  
Missed Opportunities  
By Andre Tetreault.  
  
  
Foreword  
  
1. I do not own any of these characters or show.  
  
2. All of this happened after the last episode of the 1st season.  
  
================================  
  
  
Du Gray's Mansion  
-------------------  
Tristin woke up from his sleep and right away started to think about Rory "What should I do?, it's been 3 weeks since she told me to buzz off and that she hated me,   
she   
actually said HATE, she couldn't see that I was a nervous wreck when I told her that she was going to come with me at the P.J. Harvey concert. I realized afterward   
that I wasn't giving her a choice in the matter, I was forcing her to come with me, so she did what came natural to her, she pushed me away. Then I turned into a child   
and took her books away from her, God I'm pathetic. She turned me into a perfect idiot. And when I saw Bag boy waiting for her it nearly killed me, then my world   
crumbled when I heard her say "I love you, you idiot".   
  
It's been 3 weeks of my summer and I haven't even enjoyed a single moment of it. I'm more depressed now, that I have ever been. I even think that I might have   
screwed up my friendship with Rory, by the way I acted the other day, and I can't stay without her in my life even should it be only as a friend.  
  
I've never acted this immature but when I see her I get giddy and exited just by her presence. The worst part of all of this is that I love her so much that it hurts, Man I   
hate   
my life, I'm in love with someone who can't stand to be in the same room as me, and who looks at me with hate and disdain.  
  
He then lets his head fall back to the pillow and closes his eyes as tears fall down the side of his face.  
  
  
Gilmore Residence  
---------------------  
Rory was at home siting on her bed trying to read a book, while pondering the events of the last 3 weeks.  
  
After Dean and her stopped kissing in front of her school on that faithful day that Dean came back in her life and that she finally said she loved him, she turned around   
to   
notice that Tristin vacated the area and left her books on the bench near the door. As Rory retrieved her books from the bench, she wondered why Tristin just left   
without a fight, it wasn't like him to just give up something he wanted.  
  
During the first 2 weeks that Dean and I were together we were a happy couple and happy to be back together, everything was fine but we both noticed that we   
couldn't get that spark or  
the feeling that we had before, something changed while they were apart, we still loved each other but not as much as we thought. after spending an evening talking we   
both decided to break up and stay good friends. during the next week Dean talked about a girl he met to Rory, she was happy for him, he said that she's a   
cheerleader   
in her old school, her name is Jennifer and she's blonde. Rory for her part couldn't get Tristin out of her head, and at that point she remembered how he looked hurt   
the   
day that she told him that she hated him and blew him off. She decided that she was going to call him in a couple of days.  
  
  
That same afternoon  
Du Gray's Mansion  
---------------------  
Tristin couldn't take it anymore, his parents were worried about him and wanted to know why he hasn't left the house or gone outside since school ended 3 weeks ago   
and also wanted to know why he was so depressed. They though that he should see a psychologist. Tristin couldn't care less he just wanted to be left alone, that   
afternoon he wrote a long letter to Rory explaining his actions he was so emotional while writing the letter that his tears were falling on the page creating little smudges,   
so after a while he packed a bag and then he got dressed took his keys and left the mansion, once outside he got in his car and drove off. He mailed the letter and then   
continued to drive to clear his mind, a while later he found himself on the highway driving extremely fast and he didn't know where he was headed and he didn't care but   
then he saw it, the sign for the exit of Stars Hollow. he   
took his cell phone out of his pocket and starts to dial Rory's number but then drops the phone on the floor of the car, he reaches down to pick it up and losses control   
of the car.  
  
  
Gilmore Residence  
--------------------  
Rory was on her way home form seeing Dean play baseball being cheered by jennifer is new girlfriend, as it turned out she wasn't mad about the cheerleader at all, she   
just wanted to get home and continue to read her book, on the way home she kept hearing police and ambulance sirens, probably another accident on the highway,   
people   
were always going to fast. The next morning Rory woke up from a nice sleep and was very exited she is going to call Tristin and try to fix their relationship. Opening   
her door to the kitchen her mother hugs her and says hi then hands her her morning coffee, Lorelai then asks her daughter what's planned for the day and she replies   
that she's calling Tristin her mother asks if she was sure and Rory replied that she was. She picks up the phone and calls the Du Grey residence, once answered she   
asks to talk to Tristin, she then explains that she's a friend from Chilton, after a few moments of listening she drops the phone and passes out, a little later she wakes up   
in the arms of her mother, Rory tells her mother while crying that she called him too late, she replies that he had an accident yesterday in a car crash outside of Stars   
Hollow. Her mother then tells Rory that Tristin was depressed for weeks now having picked up the phone and continued the conversation, then he decided to drive   
and had an accident they said he was probably reaching for something on the floor because the way he got hurt, they said it saved his life but also caused the accident,   
they found his Cell phone on the floor and now he's in a coma in hartford general hospital.   
  
  
Hartford Hospital  
-------------------  
Rory asks her mom if they could go to the hospital, she replies ok. After eating they left for Hartford, once at the hospital they parked the car and entered the   
building.   
They asked in which room Tristin was, and was told to take the elevator to the 7th floor ICU (Intensive Care Unit), when they got there they introduced themselves to   
the Du Grey's, who were very concerned about their son, Rory asked permission to see Tristin, both parents said yes and Mr. Du Grey showed her the way into his   
room. As   
Rory stood there looking at Tristin laying there plugged to every type of machine, she felt like for the first time in the time in her life she could loose the that she loved,   
she   
longed to kiss him and make him better... wait she tough where did these thoughts come from and did I say Love, why do I care all of a sudden, maybe it's because he   
kept badgering   
me all year long or the look he give me from time to time or the hurt that I saw when I refused to go to the P.J. Harvey concert, he looked so sad, could it be that he's   
in love with me... No No.. i can't believe that. She left the room shaking then embraced her mother, in the same time she asked the Du Grey's if she could come by and   
see him from time to time, they approved.  
  
On the way home she was trying to sort the feeling she was experiencing but couldn't make head or tails of it. The next few days she went to the hospital and stayed   
with   
Tristin and his parents for a while she was the only student from Chilton who came to see him, she finally figured that she always loved him but she couldn't accept that   
she would fall in love with a boy with an ego the size of New York, then came the realization that if she loved Tristin that's the reason she couldn't say I Love You to   
Dean the first time and the second time when she finally said it was to settle. On the third day Tristin started to wake up and Rory's heart started to bloom again   
hopeful for a possible future with Tristin but alas the first thing he said to her was.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
she replied that she goes to school with him, and he replied that he's never seen her in his life, Rory ran from the room to the bathroom and collapsed crying.  
  
Gilmore Residence  
--------------------  
Later that afternoon when she got home, she laid down on her bed and cried. When Lorelai entered her house she heard Rory crying and went to her cradling her   
daughter in her arms she asked what happened and she said that tristin lost a whole year of memory like a sort of amnesia but he only lost the last year, so he doesn't   
remember me at all. a couple of hours later they were both in the kitchen drinking coffee and Lorelai asked Rory if she was going to keep seeing him and she replied   
that she had to because she was his friend, and she loves him, the mail arrived Lorelai went to get it, when she came back she was looking at her daughter and Rory   
looked up and said:  
  
"What's wrong mom"  
  
"Nothing except there's a letter for you from Tristin"  
  
"What when was it sent?"  
  
"It was sent the day of the accident, I think"  
  
Rory took the letter, opens it and starts to read.  
  
Letter -------------- Start  
  
Dear Rory  
  
I have to write this letter and try to get my feeling out so that I don't go stir crazy, for the past 3 weeks since I acted like an infant by steeling your books and trying to   
force   
you to go to a concert with me, instead of asking and letting you decide if you wanted to go.  
  
Wait let's start at the beginning, from the first moment that I saw you, I told myself cool fresh meat meaning someone else to conquer in my stupid game, because to   
me   
girls are just a game you smile the right way say some cute nice words and they fall at your feet, naturally when I saw you for the first time I thought easy Game, Wide   
eyed,   
fresh, virgin, innocent stuck in a school where wolves eat lambs and to me you were the lamb, well I started to play the game but then you blew me away a couple of   
times and I though ok she's playing hard to get, cool a challenge I like challenges. But even then you kept refusing me I mean nobody refuses me and I didn't know   
what to do anymore even after calling you Mary for months because at least when you got mad at me for calling you that name you talked to me and that was worth it,   
slowly by slowly I realized the truth of the matter, and I didn't want to believe it myself because I can not fall in love with someone like you. But then I had to face it. I   
fell in love with you, naturally I wasn't going to tell you for me to get personally humiliated me in from of the whole school. But I started to get the feeling that   
everybody   
knew that I was in love with you, I kept looking at you I even got caught by the teacher saying that I was staring at your ears. The moments of realization for me that i   
was in love with you was at the dance, seeing you dance with the bag boy, all of a sudden I got so jealous I couldn't believe how mad i was about it, and the worst part   
it was all my fault instead of playing my game i should of become your friend instead then at Madeline's party you saw me being dumped by Summer and actually tried   
to make me feel better, and I really appreciated it but in that moment I think we both got caught up in our misery and both wanted to forget about it, so I initiated the   
kiss while taking my time in case you didn't want to but you seemed to want it to so we kissed. I don't know about you but it was my first real kiss that has left a   
lasting   
memory in my mind, it was electrifying my lips tingled for hours after but when I saw your tears forming in your eyes after I kissed you I though that I made a stupid   
mistake and that i shouldn't of pushed it but just waited until you wanted it, and when you left crying I felt like pond scum, not even a human being. But the worst was   
yet to come, I learned from friends of ours that you liked P.J. Harvey and I learned that she was going to play in Hartford so I got my father to get me some good   
tickets and then i made the worst mistake ever, I tried to force you to come with me to the concert if I would of asked instead it might of turned out differently but even   
that is   
doubtful then on that #%$@$# day that I took your books like an infant in second grade and tried to force you again, man I felt so stupid there holding your books, but   
I   
couldn't figure you out at all, nothing worked with you I felt like I wasn't worth anything and then you said those words that I'll never forget in my whole life "I hate you"   
god I felt small at that moment and then he was there and you were in his arms telling him you loved him, i just put down your books and died, nothing was worth   
anything anymore.  
  
In the three weeks that I have been out of school I haven't left the house once, my parent want to send me to a shrink, they are worried about me I think, but I just   
don't care, so I decided to write this letter and leave hartford and my parents but mostly you, I don't really care where I'm going just taking off, try to live someplace   
quiet, where no one knows my name. So figures all in all, me the famous player got outwitted by my own emotions, and I finally played a game where I could not win.  
  
So to finish this letter I'm sorry for the problem's I gave you, hopefully next year you will have a much better time at Chilton, have a good life.  
  
Love always Tristin Du Grey.  
  
Letter -------------- End  
  
Rory was feeling the paper between her fingers noticing the places where tears hit the paper, and she was crying herself wondering what to do. She looked at her   
mother and gave her the letter, Lorelai read the letter then looked at Rory and took her in her arms, then asked her what she felt she responded saying she felt lost, that   
night Rory kept thinking about Tristin.  
  
  
Hartford Hospital  
--------------------  
This afternoon Rory arrived at the hospital with renewed fervor, she wanted everything back to normal but she wasn't sure how to fix things. She asked Tristin parents   
if she could sit with Tristin for a while alone, they said it would be ok with them, Rory opened Tristin's door and entered she sat on the edge of the bed near him, he   
opened his eyes and said hello .... she said Rory he replied that Oh yes I forgot. She then started talking about Chilton things that happened during the year she was   
there when she started to talk about the formal dance he got a weird look on his face and she asked if he remembered anything and he said something about me   
wanting to hurt someone for some sort of reason, I think. Rory was happy because it was a small piece of memory that wasn't that far off so maybe more stories of his   
life will wake the rest up, she talk about the girl he kept calling mary and got the look again then she became more bold and kissed him, while kissing him she got tingly   
all over just like at Madeline's party. Tristin looked at her and she could almost see the memories coming alive in his head, the deep fire that burned in his eyes the first   
time she kissed him at the party, she then took out the letter that he wrote and started to read it to him, and while she read the letter to him he started to cry, all his   
memories started coming back to him like flashes and then all of a sudden he remembered everything, he looked up at Rory and said hello Rory what are you doing   
here and where am I. Rory started to laugh she got up and kissed him hard and he responded with equal force she then left him and got his parents to come and see   
him, they were ecstatic about him being ok, she also gave them the letter to read and they finally understood why he was depressed and apologized to him, and also   
explained that if he would of talked about a little bit they would of understood.  
  
Two days later Tristin and Rory had their first date of a long and lasting relationship, which like everyone knows finished in marriage and kids and both having great   
careers.  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
